The man always Running
by Robin lover 123
Summary: The 11th Doctor and Clara were traveling but ended up crossing his own time line. The TARDIS ends up crashing into the old TARDIS's causing the 11th Doctor to see all his old companions. He doesn't know the cause for it but when he does it ends up having people hurt and some even dying. Can the 11,10 and all the old companions save everyone and themselves before its too late...
1. The start of something new

"Doctor who was that?" Clara asked pointing at the screen. Someones face had flashed up and it didn't take a genius to know that the mysterious blonde had said his name. He turned to look at the screen but no one was there just a black screen. The TARDIS made a sound like it was struggling like something was effecting her. Suddenly they were thrown to the side and there was a sparks flying from the console.

"Doctor!" Clara said trying to stand up but only to be thrown back onto the floor. The Doctor crawled over to the console and then started to try and gain control over the TARDIS but to no avail. That's when the TARDIS console started flickering to his old console and they both saw two other people being thrown about. Then nothing. The Doctor sat up to see his old console room and Clara lying on the floor unconscious.

"Clara!" He yelled and at the same time someone yelled, "Donna!" That's when he stood up to be faced with someone he didn't expect at all. It was him. Well the old him the 10th Doctor. Suddenly he forgot about his companion lying on the floor his mind was occupied. How on earth did this happen? The Doctor thought his mind raced with loads of possibility's of how this happened and more Why? The younger version of him looked as confused as he was but it didn't matter because he still rushed across the room to the other person lying on the floor.

The Doctor (11th) got his thoughts straight and he rushed over to Clara's side trying to get her to wake up. He heard her groan and her hands slowly went up to her head holding it in pain. "What the-"She stopped when she saw the two people behind the Doctor who were giving them the same confused looks.

"Who the bloody hell are you two?!" Donna screeched. The 11th Doctor smiled to himself thinking _same all Donna._Clara stood up and pulled the Doctor up with her and practically gave him a look that screamed explain. He chuckled before spinning around and yelling, "Donna, Donna, Donna your my best friend." She looked at him very confused. The Doctor ran over to her and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. Almost instantly she knew him.

"How?" She asked calmer this time. Clara and the younger him just looked at them a bit on edge kinda annoyed that they don't know and Donna does.

"Well Donna Time lords regenerate into a completely new person instead of dying and he turns into me." With that said Clara and the 10th Doctor caught on. Donna nodded in understanding but her soft expressions once again turned into angry when she saw Clara.

"And who the hell is that. Is that what you do you get bored of one person and you replace them. Is that what's going to happen to me I was going to be with you forever but you end up leaving me somewhere and then get her." Donna spat venomously to the two Doctors.

"No Donna look he must have a logical reason on why your not here right other me." 10 said trying to be hopeful and not face the wraith of Donna Noble.

Clara was standing in the back ground very offended of Donna's words. Donna had practically called Clara a replacement and just said her instead of finding out her name. Clara really wasn't liking her.

"Donna I would tell you but that would ruin the future and I might even meet Clara or regenerate. One day you will know what I mean I promise you but for now I can't tell you or him." Donna glared at him but understood his words completely and didn't argue back for once neither did 10. 11 continued though, "We have got to find out how we crossed over our own time streams so me and Clara are not aloud to touch anything or who knows what will happen. We might ruin time if we do so 10 you need to find a way to get us back or stabilize the TARDIS so I can help you out."

10 nodded and then went off straight to work and talking to 11 for ideas to help. Clara and Donna just stood there awkwardly next to each other not saying a word. That's until Donna broke the silence.

"Look Clara I'm sorry for being so rude it's just I want to spend forever with this man hes just amazing and makes my life have spark but now your hear I know something bad will happen and you'll come so be good to him and run never stop running with him because one day I will."

Clara smiled at her words and then they both went into a conversation and soon they were taking the mick out the Doctor. The TARDIS shook again but this time it was 10 times rougher causing everyone to fly to the floor holding onto something and trying not to fly about. About 5 minutes later the shaking stopped and everything was still. No one dared to move or make a sound.

"What the hell? Doctor I give you 10 seconds to explain why I'm here and take me back." Shouted a very angry Martha.

"Martha? This is brilliant its so great to see you." 11 jumped up and ran over to her and talking but she didn't catch any of it she was too busy looking very confused at who this man was and how/why she was in the TARDIS. 10 jumped up closely after 11 and started talking at the same time apologizing to her but Martha just stood there even more confused at the two babbling men in front of her.

Clara and Donna got up slower than the two Doctors kinda annoyed that they had been thrown around the place.

"Oi space men quiet and give Martha room to speak. Sometimes I wonder if you use those big brains of yours in simple situations." Both Doctors gave Donna a look before turning back to Martha. Martha crossed her arms over her chest before she said one simple word which caused a lot of talking.

"Explain."

**Hopefully you enjoy the start of one of my new adventure. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Robinlover 123**


	2. Nothing good ever happens to us

Once everything was explained to Martha she immediately started to fire more questions demanding to get home and get back with Mickey. Donna tuned her out and so did Clara so it was just the two Doctors left with the annoyed woman. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked to the side and threw everybody about to the floor. Martha screamed and hit the floor with a loud thud hitting her head on part of the console. Donna and Clara fell into each other and into the seats while the two Doctors head butted each other and both lay on the floor a struggling look planted on there faces. This time they were being thrown to the side for a good 20 minutes. When it stopped no body moved afraid that it would start again. Everything was silent except for there heavy breathing.

"Jesus Christ how much did I drink last night?" A mysterious voice spoke. Instantly both the Doctors heads shot up to see a man who you couldn't ever get rid off. Captain Jack Hartness. "Well hello. I'm Captain Jack Hartness." Jack said to the 11th Doctor not knowing at all that it was 10 after regeneration.

"Jack its me the Doctor. And so is he. Time is breaking its going Wibbly-Wobbly timey wimey but no matter were gonna fix it me and 10. Some how...Any way Martha, Donna, Clara are you ok?" You heard groans in reply and a sarcastic Fantastic from Donna. Slowly they stood up to see Jack of course Clara felt left out not knowing who this new man was and everyone else did. Martha and Donna both went up to Jack exchanging hugs before everybody looking at the Doctor waiting for one of them to break the silence. 10 went back to trying to find a solution to get time to stabilize while 11 went over to his monitor to see if 'sexy' knew anything. After an awkward two minute silence it got broken by 11 shouting out "How Stupid of us!"

Everybody turned to face him waiting for an explanation. 10 stood up and looked at the monitor and also shouting out "Were so thick! Thick thick thick that's what we are." Donna coughed loudly making the two Doctors turn there attention to her. "Are one of you two gonna tell us what the bloody hell is going on." They grinned sheepishly and a tinted blush of embarrassment made its way onto there cheeks. 10 was the first to recover and then he went into a full explanation that soon cleared everything up.

"Some how 11 and I crossed each others time stream at the exact same time causing our TARDIS's to collide some how forcing all of us to meet each other but the thing is its destroying time around us so anybody that has traveled with either 11 and I are being forced to come into the TARDIS and we cant get you home just yet. The TARDIS shakes when a new person is being forced into the TARDIS and the shakes get longer depending how long you have been gone or how hard it was to get you here. Unfortunately it will throw us into part of our time stream to a massive event and this time we have to do it together. But it will make us relive things that we never wanted to happen. 11 and I might lose some of you until its only him and Clara left. I'm so so sorry but we cant do anything I'm sorry we just can't."

Silence. Nobody said anything after that and 10 just went straight back to work while 11 watched his friends faces. Clara looked sympathetic for him and tried to hold strong while the other three just knew it would end badly. Martha knew she would have to go through everything again maybe even the Master and she knew that would only end in heart break again. Jack gave 11 a look like to say 'I wish I could help but we both know I can't I'm sorry.' 11 could barely look at Donna it only brought back bad memories that he had spent so long to push away. Donna's heart was hammering inside her chest and the whole world seemed to stop and then nothing.

"We've got company." 11 said and soon there was another shake but this one was more violent and it caused everyone to fall to the floor and some screams to be let out of some peoples mouths. 11 tried to crawl around to Clara to protect her but only to be throw into the console making sure a bruise would from there. Jack was holding onto Martha trying to make sure she didn't hit anything while 10 was holding Donna's hand reassuring her that it would end soon. Clara was unlucky though she had been thrown so far that she had hit the TARDIS door making a crack be heard in her ears. _ Was that my back?_ Clara thought.

It felt like forever until it had finally stopped shaking. Two people feel onto the chairs onto each other and you heard one of them say. "What the hell was that?" The person got no reply though due to the fact that everyone else was still shaken on the floor. 11 wanted to lie there forever to calm himself down but his body wouldn't listen so he jumped up and rushed to Clara's side checking if she was ok. Clara was unconscious on the floor in a ball position like she was protecting her insides. Her brown hair was scattered across her face and her pulse was racing.

On the other side of the room Martha had clutched herself to Jack and some tears were running down her face. Before she hit the floor Martha smashed her back on the side and some blood had stained her clothes. 10 and Donna looked up into each others eyes and breaking out into a smile. _Now this is going to be one hell of an adventure._ Donna thought and she could clearly tell that her Doctor thought the exact same thing. They pulled each other up and they looked over to the two new people. "Now who are you two?" 10 said very confused.

"Well then I defiantly don't know this event"


	3. Here come the men

Two people stood there waiting for everyone's attention. 10 and Donna stood up first finally happy that they were going to get the adventure they have been waiting for. They looked at the two people very confused they have never seen them two in there life's. Well when I say that one should be long dead while the other they did not know at all. Captain Jack helped Martha up slowly being careful of her bleeding back. He ignored the two new people and simply pushed them out of the way so he could easily set down Martha. Last was 11 and Clara when they looked up they jumped to there feet and smiles spread across there faces.

"River! Amy! What a pleasure to see you both and might I say you two are looking amazing. Before you two go into fits let me explain. The TARDIS has crossed into my ow time stream and it crossed over with my last regeneration. So the people who have traveled with Me from my last regeneration to now is being pulled into the TARDIS from where ever they are. The TARDIS will shake because its pulling someone through it will be hard or just a light shake it depends where they are. So bringing you two here was very hard and that's why were all injured and hurt so thanks for that. Now introductions."

He pointed at each person while speaking,"That's my old regeneration so call him 10 or Doctor but make sure its obvious who you are speaking to. That's Donna my best friend in the universe and so are the rest of you but me and Donna were the DoctorDonna a team forever. Also don't get on her bad side she will get you back 10 times harder. That's Martha who is just amazing and an actual Doctor and shes married but hes not here right now he probably will be soon. That's Jack and please don't say hello. Last of all this is Clara my new companion and she is the impossible girl which has a nice ring to it. So any questions. Good."

With that said and done 11 hugged the two of them before rushing over to 10 and those to broke into a conversation trying to figure out how to stabilize the TARDIS. Jack soon after joined them and tried to help them figure out the problem. That only left the women. Donna walked over to Clara and they began to take the mick out of the Doctors again. Amy and River just stood there still slightly confused on what was going on but decided not to ask. They both turned around and they started to try and help Martha with her 'back problem.'

Once again a face popped up on the monitor saying his name but this time someone who knew her saw. Jack's eyes lit up when he saw her. The woman who brought him back to life, who let him live forever and most of all stole his friends heart. _Rose Tyler_ such a lost name but could make the darkest man smile. She brought out the best in him and I think everyone knew it. Jack smiled to himself but sad nothing. _Soon Rose he will notice you or by then you will be back in his arms a smile on your face. I promise._

Rose sat at home a frown on her face. the man she loved once again hadn't seen her but she saw one of her best friends. He had noticed her and she could feel a tiny bit of hope in her. _Soon we will be back together traveling the universe and this time I promise you I won't let go. _She vowed to the mad man in a blue box.

Back on the TARDIS sparks were flying everywhere and the TARDIS was once again shaking and it caused small squeals to exit some peoples mouths. 10 pulled a lever and everything seemed to stop.

"Yes that gives a few minutes. The TARDIS won't stop until everyone is in the TARDIS but I have given us a few more minutes for us to prepare for the next shake. This time no one will get hurt hopefully. So everybody find something to keep you safe or grab a partner and stick together. So Donna your with me I won't aloud you to get hurt not when our brand new adventure is starting." He gave everybody a cheeky smile before going over to Donna and he stood next to her side waiting for the next shake.

11 rushed over to Clara and held her hand preparing. Sh gave him a smile and his smile widened. It had been a lot for the both of them but it was going to bring: fun, tears, laughter and most of all a friendship will be made between all of them. A dream and a nightmare really. Jack jogged over to Martha and helped her to her feet slowly making sure her back wouldn't bleed out more. That left Amy and River to partner up but they didn't mind considering that it was Amy's daughter and all.

"Oi Amy were's Mr Pond!" 11 yelled over to Amy and River. They both smiled over to him but you could easily tell it had been forced.

"He's back at home he's probably worried so much so hopefully this next 'shake' is him. I wouldn't want him calling the police or thinking I've run off with another man." Amy said. She started of confident but it faltered halfway through obviously thinking about him scared her.

11 was about to go over to her and make her smile and say something to cheer her up but there wasn't enough time. The TARDIS began to shake and there was all sorts coming from each people. 10 and Donna were laughing and there were smiles on there faces. They were enjoying this way to much. Jack and 11 were grunting trying to stay in the same place and not touch the console. They still didn't know what would happen if they touched it Clara and Martha were squealing and they both were trying to hold onto there 'partners.'

Amy was thrown to the floor and she dragged River down with her and they both started being thrown around the place. The two of them were hitting other peoples legs and causing them to fall to the ground. All that was left standing was 10 and Donna. Soon the shaking gave to the stop and there was heavy breathing coming from every one and everyone seemed to have there eyes closed not daring to open them.

"Bloody hell Martha darling are you ok?"

"Amy what are you doing on the floor?"

_There are the rest of the men. _11 thought before standing up and pointing to the each of them a smile on his face. 10 opened up his eyes and he yelled out, "Mickey the idiot I was wondering when would you join the party."

Martha got up and hugged Mickey but she was careful of her bloody back and Amy got up and made her way over to Rory and gave him a massive hug.

"Now that's out of the way. Doctor you going to explain to them what's going on." Donna said a silly smile on her face like to say haha.

The two Doctor's groaned they were going to be tired of there voices soon.

**-Robin lover 123**


	4. 4 new friends and now the real adventure

The two Doctors finally finished there explanation to the two new men and by the end of it they were both practically screaming in there minds that they didn't want to explain this about another 5 times. Donna and Clara were trying not to burst out laughing at the two and soon they couldn't contain there laughter. Martha had a small smile on her face and so did River. Amy just held onto Rory's arm not liking the fact that there were people before them who looked more comfortable with the Doctor than she was.

"Anyway. Mickey you know Donna, Martha and Jack. And Rory you know River and Amy. Then Clara your lucky because well you know me." 11 said a bit cocky at the end but he didn't continue he just went back to rambling to 10 and Jack. Amy and Martha both nudged there men over to the three boys. There eyes were saying _Be a man and help them out. _They were scary when they wanted to be. Martha, Donna and Clara all engaged into a conversation leaving Amy and River out.

"Oi you know were here too." Amy shouted to the three of them. The men's laughter dyed down and soon all 5 of them were looking over to the ladies. 11 and 10 did a mental face palm knowing how this would turn out bad. Clara raised an eyebrow at them and Martha just gave them both a shocked look that screamed _you shouldn't of done that. _Amy looked satisfied with her words and River's face held a small smile. Donna was boiling with anger and you could feel the temperature in the room drop.

"Well if you two didn't stand there like bloody statues and come over to us and talk then maybe we would notice you." Donna shouted over at the two of them. 11 wanted to go over and stop them but Jack held him back obviously liking there argument. 10 held a smug look on his face that said _That's my Donna._ Rory just hid behind Mickey not wanting to get involved while Mickey stood there trying not to laugh at the two of them. River was shocked someone had shouted back at Amy but a part of her felt like she knew her. Martha tried to keep a straight face and so did Clara. Amy was fuming by the end of her sentence.

"Well I'm the only red head here and the Doctor's obviously prefer me. I have no idea why the hell he picked you to come on the most Fantastic adventure that you don't deserve to come on." Amy yelled back but she instantly regretted her words. _Of course she deserves to be here. She was here before me maybe I should say Sorry. _Amy thought. Everyone else just stood frozen by her words. 11 was first to recover and he spoke out to everybody.

"Ok that was uncalled for. Donna is here because she's my best friend and without her I would be dead. She is the most important women in creation and none of you object to that. I would of kept Donna here forever if I got the chance but if I did then something horrible would of happened and I can't lose her that way. Never. Now Amelia all of you are here for a reason and each and everyone of you is so important to me and without any of you I'm sure me and 10 wouldn't be here. We need you all." They all took his words into account and the men went back to work trying to save them.

No one was ready whe the shake came. It was much bigger and much more harder and it sent everybody flying. Clara and Martha gripped onto each other but they both went crashing into the TARDIS door and one of them flew open. Martha nearly flew out but she was hanging onto to Clara and both were screaming loudly. Donna held onto the console and was screaming advice to the two girls. Amy and River fell back into the seats and were trying to hang on. 10 and 11 tried to angle themselves so they were facing the door so they could grab the two. Martha's hand was slipping through Clara's. Jack was being thrown around in every direction. Mickey was shouting to the Doctor's telling them to help Martha and Rory was soon sent flying into Jack.

The shaking seemed to get worse and Martha was slipping through Clara's finger tips. 10 shot himself into Clara's and Martha's direction and when he got over to the two of them Martha had let go. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and more screams erupted from the TARDIS all screaming out her name. Half of 10's body shot out of the TARDIS and he gripped her hand not letting her go. Clara grabbed his ankle not letting him go and holding onto him because she knew two life's depended on it.

Slowly the shaking stopped and two people were just dangling out the TARDIS. Everybody was trembling some more than others. Jack and Mickey both rushed over to Clara and they helped her pull up 10 and Martha. Instantly Martha hugged Clara and 10 and was thanking them and then she turned to Mickey and was hugging him tight scared to let go. 11 jumped up and rushed over to them all and closed the TARDIS door. River and Amy slowly rose to there feet but it seemed to be that only those two had noticed the four new people standing in the TARDIS. Rory rose to his feet and he made his way over to Amy but stopped when he spotted them.

Donna balanced herself and she wobbled over to 10. First she hit his arm very hard and then she pulled him into a massive hug.

"Donna darling." A old voice spoke. Everyone turned to his attention and each of them were staring at a different person.

"Gramps." Donna spoke before running over to him and hugging him. 10 and 11 smiled at the fact that Wilfred was with them and that Donna finally got to see her granddad. There eyes scanned the other three people and there smiles just seemed to grow.

"Well it looks like you four are our last passengers. I think we should all get comfortable and then we can explain." Jack said knowing that 10 and 11 might not be able to speak as they were too starstruck. Stood in front of them were Rose, Jackie, Wilfred and Sarah-Jane. Now the real adventure was beginning.

* * *

**Ok now the real adventure will begin now that everybody is here. If i have forgotten anybody please tell me because I will add them I promise. **

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	5. Where we going?

**I had a request to keep the DoctorDonna friendship strong so he doesn't forget about Donna now that Rose has joined and I just wanted to say There will be an equal relationship between everyone. So yeah just wanted to put that out there. **

* * *

10 rushed over to the new four recruits and he pulled them all into a massive hug laughing slightly as he hugged them all. Wilfred then went around meeting everyone while Jackie just stood back watching everyone. Rose gripped onto 10 for a little longer before letting go and breaking into a conversation with Sarah, Martha and Donna.11 stood back was a sad smile planted on his face he knew what happened to each of them, like he did with everyone on board of the TARDIS. Except for Clara he knew it ended badly for all of them. He kept his self together not trying to break down by all his terrible thoughts that were rushing through his head.

_Sarah Jane one of the most amazing people he knows just disappears out of his life and she now had a family and he wouldn't want to ruin that never. Rose and Jackie get put into the parallel world where i can never see them again. They move on with there life's forgetting about the adventures we have shared. Martha and Mickey walk away leaving the hard times behind but taking the most amazing memories with them. Donna forgets and I can never see her again and now I will never be able to see her again not even in this new regeneration. I can't even see Wilfred again just of the risk of Donna seeing me and remembering. Amy and Rory get dragged back to Manhattan leaving me behind to wonder what i did wrong. River...dies and I never knew who she really was and I bet that hurts her more than it hurts me. Jack then has torchwood and I know he is the only one I can really see. Lastly is my dear Clara Oswin Oswald I'm afraid to lose her and what scares me the most is I don't know what happens next with her. _

11 kept his self composed but said nothing. Clara sensed his sadness and fear so she made her way over to her mad man and slipped her tiny hands into his. Everything seemed perfect for that one moment. Most of the Doctors favorite people all together in one place. Nothing was better than that but all good things come to an end. The TARDIS groaned and soon a cackling seemed to go around the TARDIS making shivers go up peoples backs. Martha, Jack, 10 and 11 all stepped back one step and whispered out the same word "No."

Fear rushed into Martha's body all those horrible memories rushing back into her head. She had spent a year or so trying to suppress those memories just so they come back so easily. "Doctor tell me hes not in the TARDIS!" Martha whispered but was not heard by the two men. Some whispers broke out around them but the four people didn't notice. _He can't be here._ Jack thought trying to calm himself.

10 rushed round to the monitor and checked for the amount of life forms on the TARDIS. Only fourteen people were on the TARDIS. He sighed in relief knowing the only one of kind was not on his TARDIS. "Martha, Jack, 11 you can breath now hes not here on the TARDIS. But now I know where were going in time but your not going to like it. Were going back to when I first found out he was on earth and who it was. When that one year was erased from time its time locked because of those events. Are we all ready?"

Martha's breathing hitched and she didn't know weather to be relived or terrified. Relived because he wasn't here right now or terrified that she would have to relive those memories that she had hid away from the bottom of her mind. Donna asked a question that everyone else was thinking but to no one in particular, "Where in time are we going and who is _he_?"

"Donna were going somewhere that is time locked the events that I wasn't able to save and where Jack and I were kept prisoner for a year. The human raced suffered and neither one of us could do anything but Martha saved everyone and for that I was grateful. Were going to planet earth and to the year that never was. The person who freezes the four of us is a man called the master and he was a childhood friend of ours but he changed and he ruined us and I nearly lost a friend the day he returned." 11 spoke up for the first time in a while.

Nothing. Everyone was silent and the only sound you heard was peoples breath and some pounding hearts. Clara's hand squeezed the Doctors hand and his hand gripped her's tighter afraid to let go. He was the only one he knew what happened when the master returned a second time. _I regenerated. Wilfred was by my side the entire time but at any time I could of lost the man who had helped me so many times. And then Donna she took out an entire street of people some how. No one realized that this is going to be the hardest for me. I could stop him and none of it would happen but I can't because then time changes and I might not be here._

"Doctor but this time you have all of us. Your not alone. You have people behind you this time and were here to help with your bad memories. We promise." Sarah said and the atmosphere in the room changed to a slightly happier one and you could feel the hope radiating of people. Rose grabbed 10's hand and she smiled up at him and he smiled back down. The team forming again. Donna smiled lightly at the ground happy he might get his happy ending with her. Mickey grabbed both of Martha's hand and she looked up into his eyes both of them smiling. Finally it was time for some action.

"Well then we might as well get going." 10 said and everyone positioned themselves around the TARDIS getting ready for take off. Soon they were flying towards planet earth ready for the road ahead. But none of them knew it was going to be more heartbreaking than last time.

* * *

**The action is going to be starting next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	6. Taken

The TARDIS shook to both sides before landing. Everyone's head shot up and the next thing you know all fourteen of them were clambering towards the door and were all pushing each other to get out. 10 and Donna were holding hands at the front and they looked towards each other before pushing the doors wide open. They all stepped out and looked around at there surroundings. _Planet earth. England. London somewhere. _

"Ok I think we should split up and look around for some mysterious activity then call each other if there is something going is all before the Master has done something." 11 said and 10 nodded with him. First all the humans exchanged numbers before all of them stood in a circle waiting for further instructions.

"Oh right your waiting for us. Oh ok. Jack and Jackie you go together and head towards Big Ben. Martha and Mickey go back to Martha's house and check your TV and the news around the world and see if hes here yet and for the bomb behind the TV. Rory and Amy head towards the river Thames and check out anything there even check if there is anything is in the water. Sarah Jane and Rose go back to your old house and any places we have been because that will have a Timelord sense on it. River and Wilfred head towards Downing street and try and hack into some computers and get information about Harold Saxon. 10 and Donna you obviously have something planned so go do that and Clara and I will stay with the TARDIS and protect it from the Master." 11 instructed.

The next thing you know there all dashing off in different directions going to there assigned location and looking for anything mysterious. About an hour later River and Wilfred found something. River gasped at her discovery and went wide eyed. She looked at the older man before her before shaking her head and telling him the problem.

"This was always meant to happen after all of these events it was all planned. The Master is expecting us." Once those words left her mouth a loud laugh came form behind them. There stood the man himself. He was different from last time he didn't wear a suit and he had blonde hair this time. This was the Master that caused so many problems and nearly caused the death of Donna. Instantly River pulled out a gun and stood in front of Wilfred in a protective stance.

"Smart, Smart River. I'm not here for you though." The Master jumped up high in the air and landed behind them. He yanked Wilfred back and in a blink of an eye they were both gone. River gripped her head in her hands and yelled in frustration.

On the other side of London two other people had found an amazing discovery. The water in the Thames had a weird reflection showing in it. It looked like up in the sky that there were diamonds but no one seemed to notice like they did. They both were too engrossed in there discovery they didn't notice the person behind them smirking. The figure had there black hood up and was licking a bone clean. Like he had just finished a meal.

Amy had noticed the figure standing behind them in the reflection and spun around at a rapid speed. Rory slowly turned around and his eyes widened at the man before them. The man just cackled and he took a few strides over to them so he was directly in front of the two. The couple stood there ground. Amy kept eye contact with him and discreetly pulled out her phone from her pocket. The name _River_ flashed up on her screen and she pressed answer but didn't say anything and just let her daughter listen.

"Amy, Rory its so lovely to finally meet you, but I know that you can't say the same. Never mind lets get this over with." The Master spoke amusement clear in his voice. In a blink off an eye he was gone. And so was Amy. Rory looked around quick to try and locate his beautiful wife but to no avail. That's when he heard a clatter on the floor and his eyes darted to see her phone land. Not broken. There was yelling from the other end and Rory scooped up the phone quickly and started to talk to the other person.

"Father we need to get to the Doctor now! Run back to the TARDIS I have messaged everyone so we are meeting there. Be safe and I'm sorry." With that the line went dead and Rory was darting off in the direction of the TARDIS.

It felt like hours until the Roman reached the TARDIS and he bolted inside in an instant. Around the console stood Jackie, Martha, Donna, Clara and River. All five of there heads darted to the door to see him. That's when each of them started to explain what had happened to the person they were with. Jackie starting.

"As you know we were at Big Ben and I don't now this man just appeared behind us and Jack started running with me and shooting at him. The next thing I know is both of them are gone and I'm stood there alone at Big Ben. I knew the best place to come was back here and I found a sobbing Clara." Jackie spoke quite astounded on what had actually happened. Next was Martha.

"This has happened before and I knew he had lots of tricks up his sleeves. Mickey and I went back to my old apartment and checked the web to see that hes Harold Saxon but changed almost reborn in a way. The bomb wasn't there this time but when I went in the kitchen he was just standing there smirking. He said some words to me which I rather not repeat. I rushed back with Mickey but he wasn't there nor the Master. But I found a note. It said,  
_The one and only Martha Jones. I like a chase find me and you might live this time__.  
I underestimated you last time but I have your weakness now.  
Have fun._"

Last there was Donna and Clara but they both didn't dare say a word. Too painful for both of them. River and Rory both explained what happened to them and tears were slowly falling down Donna's face. Clara was sympathetic and pulled Donna into a hug and everyone just stood still not saying a word. Martha stood up and slammed her hands on the console and everyones eyes snapped towards her.

"Not again this time I know what to do. Were going to split up for a while and put the TARDIS on shutdown. It will only activate again when one of us step into it. We might not see each other again for a while but no matter. Here's the plan..." With that Martha Jones explained the plan of separating and going around the world to tell the people there story but only when the events had started. Which was coming closer than they thought.


	7. The Fallen

It had been half a year since the Master had taken over Earth. Toclafane were on every street corner and it was worse this time around then when the Master pretended to be Harold Saxon. This time he didn't hesitate to kill people and he had ordered his Toclafane to keep his 6 toys down on earth alive. They were part of his next plan and he needed them to be stronger. He had captured some of the most powerful people that he knew off and now they were struggling to survive.

Jack and Mickey had been chained up on a wall opposite each other and were beaten each day. Sarah Jane and Rose were his servants and had to do as the Master said or 10 was shot in a different body part. Amy was locked in a room on her own and wasn't talked to ever. 11 was tied up to a chair fighting for his mind. Mr clever was trying to take over 11 mind. 10 was just in a cage and Wilfred was in a container in the middle of the room. The Master had to keep Wilfred safe and healthy or his plan wouldn't work out.

Back on earth the 6 people had been traveling the earth and haven't seen each other for half a year. River was currently walking down a street and soon she entered a ruined house. There was loads of people and they were all trying to keep warm and when River walked in questions broke out. Everybody had heard about the six people that were traveling the world telling amazing stories some were about each other. A young girl pulled on Rivers sleeve and gave her a worried look. "Miss are you the one to save the world." The small child cried. River pushed her way through them all and sat on a step. Everyone's eyes were on her and that's when she began her story.

"Sweetie I am one of the people and there are 13 others that are trying to protect you. Two of them are great men that have saved all of us thousands of times but none of you know it..." River began to tell her story but she didn't know this was one of the last times. On the other side of the country there was a Roman explaining his tragic story of love and loss. Most of it included his wife and when he had finished a voice of the street sent shivers down his spine. Everyone went quiet and the voice called out again. I can't be he thought.

Rory rushed his way out of the house to see the Master standing there and his wife on the fall tied up and crying. Nothing made him more angry and upset at the sight. The Master's smirk was vile and his voice broke Rory's train of thought.

"Rory the Roman. Before I take you I want you to tell me what you have done on earth. No lies or I'll kill your wife." With those words his heart was destroyed and he ended up spilling everything that had happened. The Master's smile got bigger and that's when Rory's vision went blurry and soon he was falling to the ground. The same happened to the other 5 people and soon all of them were blacked out. The first to wake up was Jackie and when she did a gasp escaped her mouth.

The 6 of them were in the main room chained up to a chair and all gagged. Her head was spinning and her eyes were scanning all the people in the room. When she saw Rose a lone tear fell out of her eye. Next River woke up and she soon was struggling in her chair trying to break free. She had to save her mother and see her lover. The woke up one after the other and when they did The Master entered the room with 5 prisoners behind him. Jack, Mickey, 10, Wilfred and Amy.

"I only need one of you pathetic creatures and that is the most important woman in creation. Donna Noble. You will help me rule planets with 10 and 11 because now I have three Doctor's. If you don't help I will kill your friends off one by one starting with your dear Granddad Wilfred. What do you say Donna?" By now Donna was shaking with anger and all she could do was nod. No way in hell she was going to let this ass kill her granddad. Little did the Master know is that they had expected this. 10 made a face at her and his eyes screamed don't.

He untied them all and pushed them away from each other but that was his mistake. The plan was in full swing. Martha remembers the day they had planned this. This time they would win and nobody would leave.

_Flash back_

_"The plan is to split up and tell our stories all around the planet. That way the Master won't know the real plan. It's to train and when the Master comes to take us we try and get the others free and give them weapons. That way we have defenses. The TARDIS will go on shut down just in case he gets it and if he does anything to her the TARDIS will kill any time lords in a thousand miles. It might get the Doctors killed but we have to." _

_Clara and Donna opened there mouths to argue until River beat her too it._

_"Martha's right we need to get rid of the master once and for all." However none of them knew it would wipe out 5 people instead of two. That's when they all left the TARDIS and went there separate ways. In time they will see each other soon. _

_End of Flash back_

The Master didn't know all there plans. That's when Rory threw two guns over to Jack and Mickey and soon the two of them were pointing there guns at the Masters head. A laugh broke out through the room out of 11 mouth. Cybernets main frame covered part of his face and Clara rushed over to him. The TARDIS was sitting in the corner of the room and the master went over to it. He placed his hand on the side of the TARDIS and a pulse went through his body and he collapsed to the floor. Some of the people saw and there eyes went wide.

"Doctor?" It came out as a question but Clara didn't care the man she had fallen for had changed.

"No Clara it's me Mr Clever. Are you ready to die?" He asked and that's when individual screams echoed around the room until silence. What just happened? Wilfred asked himself but he gasped at what he saw. This wasn't happening.


	8. A vision, A memory and A death

The Master collapsed to the ground with his eyes wide open while he shouted out to nobody in particular. It alarmed everybody but then another scream echoed around the room and River fell to the floor. Then Donna. Then 10. Then 11. Each of them were writhing around the floor in pain and each of them clawed at where there hearts were. Clara was by 11 side in a heart beat and she was firing questions out to anybody listening. Rose, Sarah and Martha all rushed over to 10 trying to help him out but to no avail. Amy and Rory sank down to there daughters side squeezing her hands and making empty promises. Wilfred was pleading with people to help him help Donna out but no one listened or seemed to care. Jack and Mickey were rushing to the four of the fallen heroes and trying to find the problem out but it did nothing. The Master just clawed out his hearts and was silently begging to die instead of having the pain any longer.

That's when a vision broke into Donna's mind. Her eyes turned white and everything around her no longer existed. Only the being before her. It was herself in the future. Looking slightly broken but it was her nonetheless.

_Hello...Me. You need to stay strong and keep fighting the burning pain in your heart. As you know this pulse was only supposed to destroy timelords and you must be questioning why this is happening to you. But were the most important human in creation...were DoctorDonna half timelord half Donna. The pain is strong inside you but it is worse for the Master. Donna the way to stop the pain is to think of the best memories you have ever had and you will survive this. Memories are the key to happiness...and existence. Before I leave you to save yourself and the other three...be a good person and save the Master. Nobody deserves to die. Keep that in mind always Donna._

With that her future self disappeared and Donna thought hard for the best memory. A message was in that speech and she knows it. Donna was born to be the supposed DoctorDonna and maybe she was born to save The Master. That brought a smile to her pained face she knew she was put in the universe for something big and she had found the reason. Her chest inflicted with more pain and more screams erupted from the five of them.

Memories. That all she needed to survive was the best memory. That's when she got it...she still dreams of that night whenever she closes her eyes. Always will that be her best memory even if the first time she yelled at him. Thinking about it made her heart stop aching and her screams came to a stop until her heart was only beating. Everyone's head snapped in her direction as she rose to her feet. Donna Nobel will save these other people.

"Everyone make them think of there best memories they have got and the pain will stop. Rose, Martha and Sarah help 10 out and just throw lots of ideas at him...Same with you Clara, Rory and Amy. Jack and Mickey help them sit up and try and make there heart rates slow down to the normal rate. Grand dad and Jackie take a seat because I'm going to do something stupid."

With that everybody went to work trying to settle the three people down. Donna knelt down by the Masters side and brought his head onto her lap. Screams started to die down but the Master was still screaming his heart out. _Kill me please...Now! _The Master begged in his head. In all fairness being torched with electric whips with poison on the ends would be better than the pain inside his chest. Soon it was only his scream in the room and everybody was crowded around them.

"I say we leave him!" Rose shouted over the Masters cries. 10 and 11 shook there heads at them while people began saying they should kill him now or leave him to die. Sarah Jane didn't dare say a word neither did Wilfred or River. Wilfred wasn't like that he heard how Donna screamed so for The Master still feeling her pain must be horrid. River knew the feeling and knew how the Doctor felt about the Master and them being best friends. The TARDIS groaned at there shouts.

"SHUT UP! Master think of everything that has made you smile or made your life worth wild. Please you can save yourself all we can do is give you advice. It's all up to you Master we believe in you." Donna spoke. Each muttered something under there breaths while both Doctor's looked hopeful at Donna. Maybe just maybe they could let the Master survive.

"Doctor the drums are getting louder! Stop them please! I'm Sorry please stop the pain or kill me! I can't handle it. Donna...do something." The Master bellowed and tears were streaming down his face. He started to get paler and paler and his screams soon started to die down. Three looked hopeful believing that he was had done it. But there hopes were ruined by his eyes slipping shut and soon the Master took his final breathe.

By now 7 people were slightly smiling at the man's death. While the other 7 fell silent. 11 had tears staining his face while 10 was full on sobbing on the ground. Nobody dared to comfort them because they felt no sympathy. Some thought that The Master deserved to die while some never knew him but they found out the hard way that he was a horrible man. Wilfred's heart felt heavy at the sight before him and saluted at him to symbolize respect. River and Sarah both gave each other a knowing look and placed a comforting hand on the two Doctor's shoulders. While Donna. Well she was crying on his chest.

They were connected through bond and him dying took a tole on her. Donna had never met the Master until now but he couldn't kill or take her and she couldn't do the same. All Timelord's knew of something called the connection and it made two people be the reason for the others life. Donna had a three way bond with the Master and the Doctor. Everything was silent and the 7 people who cared nothing for his death took a step away from the mourning people and left them to it.

For now The Master was a good man inside who needed to be saved but didn't get that...because no one made it in time.


	9. A timelord to a human

The Master's head still lay across Donna's lap. His heart's had stopped and his pulse was none existent. Of course that's what you could see on the outside but within him there was...fire. Ice. Earth. Wind. Fighting for control. The Master was a good man trapped inside a mad man's body and he was fighting to take control again. He was in a never ending war with himself and he finally understood what the drums were. The drums were the now dead version of him. The pounding in his head slowed down before it stopped. He was free. Nothing felt as amazing as being free from yourself. But nothing was more heartbreaking in his eyes to see his best friend sobbing on the floor over his death. Imagine being taken away from the world and then getting to see everybody you loved, cared, hated reactions. That's what he could see. Yes his eye's were closed but the sound of them were just as heart tugging. That wasn't the only thing he felt though. There was always a prophecy about the children of time and what each of them stood for. The Master thought of each of them.

_Rose Tyler would chase the beasts away as a big bad wolf.  
Martha Jones would travel for the final weapons to save the Doctor's life.  
Mickey Smith was the defender of the earth and would be a solider for the planet.  
Captain Jack was the man who could never die and who mysteriously vanished.  
Sarah Jane was a close friend who moved on with her life only to be hurt again.  
Jackie Tyler was the creator of the beast.  
Wilfred Mott would be the man who didn't understand and become a figure the Doctor couldn't bare to lose.  
Amy Pond the girl who waited just to fall.  
Rory Pond/Williams the last centurion ever and the man to always lose.  
Clara Oswald the impossible girl who never stopped surprising until her final breathe.  
Last of them all was the DoctorDonnaMaster generation to save the races across the galaxy and be time/space guardians. Just the three/four of them._

Memories flashed through his mind and then visions...of the children of time. Each of them beginning to end of each of there adventures and each time one happened he would subconsciously smile or cry out. Think about having all of there emotions and memories of each and there best and worse days shoved inside your head and you were just sitting there having to watch. On replay. It even had the Doctor's point of view inside his mind and that was the worst of it. Seeing your best friend trapped in a tornado of sadness and regret. Thinking about the possibilities of saving each of them and whenever he heads over to his console in the TARDIS of going back to save them. But that would be trouble. For everybody. His heart would shatter at least once for each and ever single one of them.

When Rose broke down on bad wolf bay realizing the life she had just lost. And her lover.

When Martha finally took the hint of never having the Doctor's affection. When her family were taken and she watched half the population burn.

When Mickey lost his love.

When Captain Jack died for the first time and when Jack broke down realizing he wouldn't be able to fall for someone.

When Sarah Jane was just left behind after all the Doctor and her had been through.

When Jackie lost her child for the first time or when Pete died.

When Wilfred sobbed for the Doctor not baring to lose him or when his grand daughter lost her memories.

When Amy lost Rory each time and she came to conclusion that no man on the planet would change her feelings for him.

When Rory believed he had killed Amy or each time he couldn't save her.

When Clara died each time her emotions or when she found out she was a Dalek.

When Donna begged not to forget or when she watched Pompeii burn to ashes.

Last of all for the two Doctor's watched there friends, lovers fall and when he failed.

The Master cringed and he was pleading for his, not the beast who took over, eyes to open. To comfort his best friend. To hug Donna and beg for her to smile. To talk to a solider just like he wanted to be hundreds of years ago. To kiss the Doctor's wife hand to annoy his friend like they used to. To see Sarah's smile and laugh along with her. Then most of all apologize to the ones hes harmed and do anything for forgiveness. His body was burning and the horrid sensation was back. Voices were echoing through his ears and he shouted to be seen but to no avail.

The Master never gave up he demanded his body to obey so he could correct all his wrongs. He soon began to ache and it felt like someone was taking out his right heart. No not take it...burn it. Make him human. As weird as it would be he would like that. To be human instead of a curse. A timelord. Memories flashed in his mind but began to dissolve. What was happening? He felt his head be rested on the ground and he began to cry out loud to help him. Hands were on each side on his head and they were stealing his memories.

Everything became black for the Master. All he would ever remember was the his name was John Simm, A human trying to do good in the world, he would have amnesia. Then everything went blank. Forever.

11 and 10 both sat back sad with there decision. The Master would hold places in there hearts and so would John Simm. They both felt empty along with Donna but they were glad that The Master would be able to start again. The TARDIS groaned in displeasure but also knew it was for the best. Now he was free. No longer trapped.


End file.
